Harry Potter IPod Shuffle Challenge
by badass-trio-lovers
Summary: 10 song and 10 stories about those song...Fun,fun,fun


Ipod Shuffle Challenge: Harry Potter.

1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the J.K. Rowling's books neither do I own the songs. Only the stories are mine!**

**Enjoy- Admin A **

**Artist: **Jesse McCartney

**Song: **The best day of my life

**Time: **03:13

(Obviously placed after _The Deathly Hallows_)

It was the wedding day. Harry was really nervous, finally he would marry her. At first it felt like a normal, cold day in London. The Ron called to remember him that he had to be at the church 1 hour before the ceremony.

He thought about Ginny all day, and then he saw her. Ginny was now by his side and all he could do was remember their story, how she had started being like a little sister and then everything changed.

-You may kiss the bride- said the priest.

Ginny turned around and looked at him. She was smiling, Harry smiled to, and he knew this was going to be the best day of his life. Now she was his. Finally, after everything they had gone through they could be together forever.

...

**Artist: **Forever the sickest kids

**Song: **She's a Lady

**Time: **03:59

(Between _The Goblet of Fire _and _The Order of the Phoenix_.)

Hermione's hand went up as soon as the teacher asked the question. Ron looked at her astonished.

-How come she knows everything? - he mumbled

Harry laughed. Ron looked at Hermione, she had become really pretty with the years. But she was very stubborn; they had at least one fight for week. She disliked to be told she was wrong and got very angry but he had learned to keep his mouth shut. He had make Hermione feel bad a lot and he didn't want to do it anymore. Ron really liked the girl; he cared about her a lot and sometimes he thought he wanted her to be more than her friend. He would do anything for her to notice him. But a girl as pretty and intelligent as Hermione was would never be with a guy like him. And even if she thought he was worth her time, they would probably end up fighting in less than a week.

...

**Artist: **Superchick

**Song: **We Live

**Time: **03:12

(During _The Deathly Hallows_)

Ginny looked at the bodies lying on the floor. She could hear the cries of the families. Then she saw her mother, she was also crying, grabbing a body from the floor.

"Harry" was the first think she thought. As she walked she realized the body didn't have black hair, he was ginger. She stopped, then ran towards her family. Fred's dead body was lying in the floor. Tears started falling down her cheeks. Her brother! She had talked with him a few moments ago and now he was gone. She wouldn't be able to hear his voice again or to hug him. She looked all the bodies and suddenly realized that none of them knew this was their last day.

She saw her brother, Hermione and Harry walking towards her family. They were okay. She suspired and promised live life as much as she could. You never know when you'll have to go.

...

**Artist: **Hilary Duff

**Song: **Number One

**Time: **03:22

(During _The Half-blood Prince_)

Hermione looked at Ron kissing Lavander. She pretended not to realize they were next to her. She didn't want the boy to see how sad it made her to look at him with another girl.

She knew the road of love wasn't easy, but she wasn't going to give up. Now that Ron was part of the quidditch team a lot of girl would want him to be with their. But Hermione was more patient, she had plans and she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

She was going to win Ron's heart. After all she knew he liked her also. She regretted not have telling him of she felt before. But you can change the past, could she? She put that thought aside. Nope. She was going to win his heart the old way.

...

**Artist: **Scotty McCreery

**Song: **The trouble with girls

**Time: **03:50

(After _The Deathly Hallows_)

Ron was alone in his room, laying on his bed, thinking about his day. When Harry went in, looking really pissed off.

-Hello- he said harder than normally.

-Hey- said Ron sitting up. - What wrong? - He asked looking at his friend.

-What's wrong is your freaking sister. - said the boy kicking the floor.

-Hey watch your mouth. - Ron warned his friend, he wouldn't let anyone, not even his best friend, to talk about his little sis like that.

-Sorry but she's driving me crazy-

-Troubles with girls, uh?-

-I just don't get her-

-Girls are a mystery aren't they? I mean they smiled and ask you things and if you say the wrong think they just go away and some hours later they come back say "Hi, hon." hug you and kiss you. And then they tell you "It's late. You should go to your house" but when your living they grab your hand and ask you to stay some more time. - said Ron looking at the wall inexpressively

-It looks like I'm not the only one with troubles- said Harry making a face.

-I guess, but what can I do? Nobody loves trouble as much as me- he said grinning.

Harry laughed and then the door opened and a smiling Ginny asked him to talk with her outside. Looking at her he realized Ron wasn't the only one who loved trouble.

...

**Artist: **Miley Cyrus

**Song: **Party in the USA

**Time: **03:23

(Placed after _The Deathly Hallows_)

Harry, Ron and Hermione where really excited about being in New York. Hermione had told them about the American history when Ron said he only wanted to see the hot chicks. Hermione looked at him angrily and Harry laughed until the girl said she would tell Ginny about it and the smile in his lips faded.

They took a taxi to their hotel. On the way some boys whistled to Hermione and said some really nasty things. She just laughed.

-I told you not to use that dress -said Ron

-Oh, shut up! - She put her head outside the window and shouted- I'm in NY, baby!-

-Hermione!- said Ron trying to make her put her head inside the cab again.

-Oh, don't be so grumpy. Let me have fun.- said the girl laughing.

Harry looked at his friend without words.

-I wanna go to a party?-said the girl suddenly

-You want to..? Wit you said "wanna"...Hermione what...? - everyone knew the girl always talked with a perfect grammar.

As soon as they got to their Hotel. The girl went up to her room and came up dressed with a really tiny short and a pink t-shirt.

Now, I'm ready to party- she said, grabbing her friends- Come on guys, let's go search for fun.

The boys just laughed and followed her, American Hermione was a lot funnier than British one.

...

**Artist: **Taylor Swift

**Song:** Our Song

**Time: **03:22

(Obviously after_ Deathly Hallows_)

Neville looked to his wife. He couldn't believe how lucky he had been, he had married a beautiful, caring woman.

He remembered the time when they were a teenage couple. The secret call, they way he ran away to meet her although her grandma didn't agreed with that.

Hannah smiled as he saw her husband looking at her. She really loved him. She put her hand on the table and Neville took it. He loved those evenings at home. Just the of them, they were a young couple and loved to spend time together and enjoy life.

It was really nice to come to their little house after work and remember aloud their times as teens. The late nights they spend kissing with passion, telling everyone how they realized they loved each other and knowing they were the perfect couple. Nothing had changed except for the fact that now they knew for sure their love was going to last forever.

...

**Artist: **Katy Perry

**Song: **Teenage Dream

**Time: **03:48

(After_ The Deathly Hallows)_

Luna and his husband were walking down a hill. Following their sweet twins. Luna looked at his _husband_ with love in the eyes. She never thought she would find a man that understand her like he did. Someone that wouldn't think she was weird and really believed in what she said.

She felt complete when she met him, like there had been a part of her missing and she didn't know that. She wanted to run away with him leave everything and start new adventures with him. And she did, they got married and they had travelled all over the world studying magical creatures. Luna felt her life was a dream sometimes but she didn't care if she was dreaming she didn't want to wake up.

As Luna looked at her twins she thought that although she wasn't a girl anymore she would never felt old as long as she had her beloved husband.

...

**Artist: **Taylor Swift

**Song: **Invisible

**Time: **03:26

(During _The Order of the Phoenix_)

Ginny was talking with her friends walking down the hall when she saw Harry and Cho talking. She knew Harry had really strong feelings for the girls, she could tell by the way he looked at her or how he smiled when she talked to him.

But Ginny know that Cho wasn't the right for Harry, she knew they were supposed to be together but Harry didn't see her, for him she was just "Ron's little sister". She wanted that Harry noticed her. She wanted him to love her, to notice she was there; she loved him and cared about him.

She knew Cho just cared about his fame. But she didn't, she really loved him. "We would be a great couple" thought Ginny sadly as the love of her life filtered with another girl.

...

**Artist: **Bernadette Peters & Tom Wopad

**Song: **Anything you can do I can do better

**Time: **03:18

(Between _The Chamber of Secrets_ and _The Prisoner of Azkaban_.)

Draco and his friends walked to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were. As they reached the trio Draco's shoulder accidentally touched Hermione.

-Watch out, you, Filthy Little Mudblood- he said- this aren't cheap clothes as yours.

- Shut up Malfoy- said Ron

-Ron, he isn't worth it. - said Hermione softly.

-Hear her Weasley he knows I'm better than any of you- said Malfoy and started to walk away.

-Ha! I can do anything better than him. - said Hermione

-What did you say?- asked Draco

-Just the true. - answered the girl.

- Keep dreaming. The day a Mudblood like you can do a thing better than I, I'll kill myself- said Draco.

-Then why aren't you dead? Hermione can do anything a lot better than you- said Ron smiling.

-Oh really. Can you say advanced spells?- asked Draco coldly

-As a matter of fact I can- answered Hermione

-Can't you cook?- asked the blond boy nervously

-Of course I can do any meal I want with or without magic.- said the girl.

Malfoy looked angry. The he asked - Can you fly a broom?-

-Hmm...I...- Hermione thought about her answer for a while- No...-she said weakly-

-There you go. I can do that. Ha!-

-Well...you always fell from your broom so...- said Crabbe

Shut up Crabbe I'm a lot better that this scoria. - he shouted and walked away.

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione.

-What? I wasn't going to tell him you taught me how to fly a broom. As much as I hate Malfoy I don't want him dead.- said the girl with a smile

Then the three friend laughed as their nemesis walked away.


End file.
